Childhood
by Whenever I Dream - I Write
Summary: Let's go back in time to see what growing up was like for the ninja! From enemies and friends to lost siblings and parents. Fears of dragons, crushes, and why some ninja (*cough*cough*Kai*) have such short tempers! Plus Nya's first boyfriend! I might do a sequel but for now...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Kai

**SO each chapter will be on a different ninja. Nya will come in when they'd be 5 or 6 and Lloyd will come in when they'd be around 16 or 17.**

* * *

"Kai." called a young woman in the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom." Kai replied happily as he entered the kitchen. Kai loved his small family. His dad was already teaching him to be a blacksmith and his mom was really nice, always helping the poorer in their small village.

"Kai honey, we're going to have a baby." his mom said nervously.

"Cool! Is it going to be girl? I want to be able to protect her from guys that I think might not be good for her!" Kai exclaimed, his eyes filling with happiness.

His mother sighed in relief. She was worried that Kai would be upset, after all he did know that his best friend ran away after his little sister was born. "You do know that means that your father and I won't be able to spend as much time as we normally do with you." she said sweetly.

"I know, but I know that you love me. Who couldn't?" Kai joked.

His mom smiled and handed him a plate of chocolate chip pancakes. Kai happily ate his pancakes then went to the blacksmithing part of their house. One of his favorite things to do at his age(3) was to watch his father make swords and helmets.

* * *

**~8 months later~**

Kai woke in the middle of the night to hear panicked voices outside his room.

"Are you sure?" asked his father.

"Yes, I'm positive." his mom said worriedly.

Kai quietly got out of bed and opened the door. "What's going on?" he yawned.

"Kai, it's time for your mother to have the baby. We're going to take you to a close friend of mine, he'll watch you till we can come get you later. Okay?" his dad explained.

"Sure. I don't mind." Kai said quickly packing a few things he thought he might want to have with him while he was there.

* * *

At the friend's house Kai was warmly welcomed by a couple, who understanding the current predicament, agreed to watch Kai. As the door closed Kai was led to a guest room. Shortly after therewas a knock on his door. "Come in." he said drearily.

In walked two boys that looked exactly alike. They were probably about his age. They had neat brown hair and adventurous gray eyes.

"Am I seeing double?" asked Kai.

The one to the right laughed. "No, we're twins. I'm Nathan."

"And I'm Cody." piped the second.

"You wanna play?" asked Nathan.

"No thanks. I'm really tired." yawned Kai.

"Aw come on! Don't be such a party pooper." Nathan pressed.

"Sorry, I'm just real tired. Maybe tomorrow we can do something." Kai persisted.

"Fine, you don't want to do things my way. I guess we'll just force you to play with us." Nathan said. "Come on Cody."

Cody hesitated.

"Come on Cody! Don't you want to play?" Nathan said angrily.

"Yeah, this doesn't seem right though." Cody whined.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Nathan said.

He finally got Cody to agree to help him. Kai moved to a corner where he took up a defensive position that he had seen his father practice. Both boys lunged at Kai at the same time, Kai jumped up and pushed against the wall which sent him flying above their heads and across the room. He then grabbed a toy sword.

"We'll duel. Winner choses whether we sleep or play." Kai smirked.

"Deal." said Cody excitedly.

Nathan got a toy dagger and Cody got a bow and arrow. They both attacked Kai but still weren't getting the upper hand. Kai dodged Cody's poorly aimed shots while he fought Nathan. Finally he hit Nathan causing him to be out, leaving just him and Cody. Cody protected himself with his bow but eventually got hit.

"You're really good." said Cody, "Think you could teach me some moves?"

"Sure, I guess. I don't know how I learned them. I just watched my dad a lot and I guess I memorized the moves." Kai said proudly.

"Not so fast! You're going to play with us if it's the last thing you do!" Nathan threatened.

"Then I guess it's the last thing I do." Kai said pushing the two out of his room and locking the door. Kai didn't really like those boys. Cody was on the fence but Nathan he definitely didn't like.

* * *

Kai woke the next morning excited. He hoped today he would be able to see his new sibling and get away from the two boys on the house.

"Good morning Mrs. Windsnap. Has there been any news about the baby?" Kai asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"No, not yet." she chuckled, "If only my boys were as excited as you are about getting a sibling."

"So your going to have a baby too?"

"Mm, hm. I'm hoping for a girl."

"That's kind of funny because I hope my new sibling is a girl."

"Really? Why would you want a sister?"

"I my sibling to be a girl because then I could protect her from guys that I think aren't good enough for her."

Mrs. Windsnap giggled. Kai would be a good brother...if only she could say the same for her boys.

After breakfast Kai went outside hoping to avoid the two boys, but with no luck. Right as they were about to make him play with them Kai's dad appeared.

"Dad!" Kai said happy that his father's appearance kept him from having to play with Nathan and Cody.

"Kai! Get your things together. I'm taking you to see your mother and baby sister." his father said happily.

"Yes! I wanted a sister!" Kai said excitedly running to his room and quickly packing his things. He wondered what they would name her. Personally he would name her after a Samuria he read about in a book. The samurai's name was Naya, it sounded like a cool name...so why not?

* * *

**Next chapter on Kai you'll find out about how Nya got her name as Nya and not Naya, that chapter would be chapter 5.**

**Who's next?**

**Jay? Cole? Zane?****Who do you think should be next and if you would like to suggest an idea I'm all ears!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jay

**So, last chapter was pretty good right? I think so because I got some really good reviews. Anyways this chapter should be rather interesting. One person asked if this would have the things that happen in Dark Memories and yes, yes it will. Or for the most part it will. This chapter is Jay.**

* * *

"He's opening his eyes!" Mrs. Walker said excitedly.

"And their not that invisible gray color either. Do you think he can see us?" asked Mr. Walker.

A man kneeled by Jay and put his hand on Jay's shoulder. "Can you hear?" he asked.

Jay gave him a quizical look. He didn't know what to make of...of whatever they were doing.

"Figures," the man muttered, "since he's lived the first three years of his life blind, deaf, and mute the first thing we should do is teach him the basics of speech. Then we can move on to eye tests and hearing tests."

They turned around to get Jay, but Jay had already moved across the room. He was holding a picture of his parents and himself but was completely confused. What was all this? Why was everything sooo...sooo weird?

"Jay," his mother called. Jay sat the picture down. What was that?

Finally, after a good three or four hours of explaining things, Jay was talking. His mind was now working in ways he never knew they could. He went outside with his father and became very curious to what things were.

"What's this?" he would ask.

"A jigglycompactcompressconverter." his father replied.

"What does it do?"

"Well, it's used in engines I believe it converts gasoline to energy or something like that."

Unfortunately, by the end of the day, whatever made Jay see wore off and Jay was back in darkness. This time it didn't seem like the comforting place it had been before. It now seemed dark, cold, lonely...he wasn't at all comforted by the darkness anymore...he was scared of it.

Jay hugged his knees and cried. He cried because he was scared, because he didn't want to be in the darkness anyomore. Then he felt his mother's arm around him. He flung his arms around her and hugged her. She was surprised by this but it seemed to comfort Jay. Why was he was crying? She had no clue. Maybe he was scared that he would never see again.

Two days passed. Jay barely ate and just sat hugging his legs. His eyes staring into space. The scientist who had helped Jay see the other day arrived with the exciting news of finding a more permanent formula.

Jay sat on the edge of his bed. Why his parents had him there, he had no clue. He felt someone holding his eyes open and dropping something in them. He blinked rapidly trying to get it out and was about to wipe it out with his hands when he realized his vision was starting to return! As his vision gradually cleared, which tickled a bit, the man put a drop of something in each ear, which tickled too. Once he could hear and see the man had him drink a cup of water, little did Jay know that a drop of the formula to make him hear, see, and talk was added into the water. There was a weird tingling feeling in his throat, when it was gone he cleared his throught and the first thing he said...or asked was, "I'm not going back to the darkness am I?"

He was answered by surprised stares.

"The darkness...You know, where you can't see or hear or talk..." Jay said thinking they didn't understand.

"I wouldn't think so..." replied the man who was had made Jay see, "If your vision starts to blur, you find it hard to hear, or you start to not be able to talk then make a note of it and then put a drop. Just a drop. Of this formula into your ear, eye, mouth, wherever it's starting to deteriorate and it will clear you up in no time. I'll be back within a month's time to see how things are going."

Jay's parents nodded and as the man left they turned to Jay.

"So what do you want to do today, kido?" asked his dad.

"Hmmm, I think I want to try to make things out of the things outside." Jay said grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, just be careful." his mother said looking at his father in a way that seemed to say, _He gets it from you._

Jay found himself digging through the piles of junk for random items. Whatever looked like he might be able to use he took out of the pile. Then he started building. Taking a piece off of that, adding it here, twisting that thing right. Before he knew it he finished and looked down at what he had created. He smiled in satisfaction. He had a built a robot. Later when he was more experienced he would make it be able to move and talk to him.

Jay ran inside to get his parents and show them what he had made. "Mom! Dad! Come see what I made!" he said excitedly.

His parents exchanged quizzical glances as they followed Jay outside.

"See, look! I built a robot! It can't move yet, but I'll find out how to make it move and, and talk and it'll be so much fun!" Jay said quickly.

"Nice work son." his father said admiringly, making Jay stick out his chest in pride a bit.

His mother shook her head and smiled, "Like father, like son." she said before going inside to cook lunch.

* * *

**Okay so who's next? Cole? Zane? I'm thinking Cole, but whatever I feel like I guess. Personally I found this chapter kind of hard to begin because what would a three year old who's never seen anything, heard anything, or talked be thinking? I think they would be very simple minded at first, definitely curious...What do you think they'd be like?**


	3. Chapter 3: Cole

**So I'm not really sure how Cole's story is gonna play out so any suggestions would be gladly accepted! I think I'll go with the theme some people say about Cole having an abusive mother, but suggestions are still welcome!**

* * *

Cole went into the kitchen for breakfast. His dad was away on a trip so today his mom would be preparing breakfast. Which she rarely cooked for him as she was always saying she was busy and didn't have time.

"Hey, mommy, what are you making for breakfast?" Cole asked.

"Nothing for you." she said curtly.

"B-but I'm hungry." Cole stated.

"Then fix something." she said growing agitated.

"I don't know how to"

"Then don't eat.

"But I'm hungry!"

"LISTEN HERE, YOU SPOILED CHILD!" his mother began as she forcefully grabbed him by the arm and pushed him against the wall, "I'M NOT MAKING YOU ANYTHING! YOU NEED TO KEARN TO MAKE IT YOURSELF!" she continued yelling and slapped him hard on the cheek. Then she dragged him to his room and threw him in the floor before wheeling around, and slamming the door as she walked out.

Cole just sat in the floor where he had landed. What had just happened?! His mother never did anything like that before! Maybe she was just mad about something. So he would just give her some space and go for breakfast a little while later.

After about an hour Cole's stomach was growling non stop. He cautiously opened his door and peered down the hall. No one was there so he headed towards the kitchen. He was almost there when suddenly he was lifted off his feet and pinned to the wall.

"Listen, brat," his mother started, "I don't do anything for you and frankly I don't like you. And to make sure that you don't go tattling to your father I'm going to show you what'll happen if you do." She continued threateningly before she started to punch and slap him. Cole didn't cry or show any signs of weakness. He wasn't going to cower in fear to her!

After some time she threw him down the hallway and he landed by his brother's room. His brother opened the door and glanced at Cole then looked around, but his mom was already gone.

"Why do you look like you've just been through a tornado?" asked Jonathan.

"Ugh," was all Cole was able to get out before he heard his mother on the opposite side clear her throat. When he looked her way she gave him a severe stare. Cole turned back to his brother and said, "I've just been a bit clumsy today."

His brother looked from his mom to Cole several times before he nodded and said, "Okay." and then closed his bedroom door.

Cole let out a sigh. It was going to be a long week before his dad got back.

* * *

"Jonathan! Cole! I'm home!" called their father.

Cole was slow approaching his father in hopes of him not noticing the bruises he still had. He wasn't scared of her, but any person in their right mind wouldn't try to fight her, especially if they were smaller than her.

"Cole? What happened to you? Where'd you get all those bruises?" asked his dad.

"Oh, I fell down the steps." Cole lied.

"Geese kiddo. You better be careful or else you might seriously hurt yourself someday." warned his father.

"Yeah, I know." Cole replied avoiding his brother's stare that seemed to say, _that wasn't what you told me._

* * *

Later as Cole was in his room playing one of his video games, his brother came in and gave him a stern look.

"Cole, you can't let mom push you around!" he said angrily, "You got to prove yourself to her! Show her that you won't let her hurt you."

"Well, I can stay out of her way, and keep quite and that should keep me pretty safe." Cole replied stubbornly.

"You don't get it do you? Now that she knows you won't tell anyone she will start coming at you for no reason whatsoever." Jonathan continued.

"And what do you want me to do? Fight her? Because in case you haven't noticed I'm much smaller than her. I'm pretty sure I'd still come out on the bottom in a fight with her."

"You're going to regret ignoring my advice." Jonathan sighed realizing that he couldn't persuade Cole.

"Yeah, whatever." Cole replied as he busied himself in the game.

Jonathan shook his head and left the room. He still liked Cole, but Cole needed to stand up for himself. Not hide and try to slip by.

* * *

**So I know this is a bit shorter than most of my other chapters, but I really struggled with this chapter. I couldn't really think of what to do with it.**


End file.
